Jalousie fatale
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE …. Et si Elizabeth n'avait pas su attendre….Et si Will avait trouvé un moyen de la revoir ?Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Baisers  Thème 14: Musique


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney …**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire cette fois sur le triangle amoureux…. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ? **_

**Jalousie fatale**

_**Le Black Pearl, deux ans après le départ de Will**_

Un tricorne planté crânement sur le sommet de sa tête, Elizabeth fit face à Jack, le regard furieux

« Je n'ai plus envie de t'écouter.

- Trésor, supplia presque le pirate. Ce n'est qu'un emprunt, une mesure temporaire… Il ne peut rien arriver voyons. Tu sais bien que sans la clef on ne peut pas ouvrir le coffre. »

Agacée, Elizabeth se tourna vers le pirate.

« Tu ne peux pas en être certain ! Et même si c'était le cas, il est hors de question que je prenne un tel risque ! »

Le regard de Jack se fit caressant et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Laisse-moi te persuader, » susurra t'il en l'attirant contre lui.

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Jack caresser son visage tandis qu'il se penchait à son oreille.

« Le coffre contre les calices. On trouve la Fontaine, on la boit puis on récupère le coffre… Tu vois c'est simple »

Elizabeth s'abandonna à son étreinte et sourit alors que le pirate désertait ses lèvres pour son oreille. Un sourire triomphal éclaira le visage de Jack et Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est toujours non » lui asséna t'elle froidement.

Cette fois Jack ne put cacher sa frustration

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Une expression douloureuse sur le visage, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez trahi Will comme ça ? Je lui avais PROMIS de l'attendre et au lieu de ça…. » Soupira t'elle

Jack assimila ses paroles puis la fixa

« Oui mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

Cette fois, Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et elle le planta là.

« Lizzie, mon ange, attend ! » s'exclama Jack dans son dos.

La jeune femme l'ignora et accéléra, ses pas la ramenant instinctivement vers le gaillard arrière. Elle agrippa le bastingage, le visage tendu.

Six mois…. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle avait pris la mer avec Jack. Six mois qu'il avait fait irruption dans la vie terne qu'elle menait à terre. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait poussée à le suivre mais elle l'avait fait. Après ça …. La frustration de la solitude et le charme de Jack avaient fait le reste. Elle était devenue sa maitresse. Six mois de bonheur et de plaisir après tellement de chagrin. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse du pirate. Elle aimait Jack. Pas de la même manière qu'elle aimait Will mais avec autant de force. Will, c'était la tendresse et la douceur d'un rappel de leur enfance commune…. Avec Jack c'était différent. Passionné, ardent…. Avec Jack il n'y avait pas de place pour la raison.

Des mains se posèrent sur sa taille et Elizabeth sourit sans se retourner.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? lui demanda Jack d'un ton joueur.

- Ca dépend, répondit elle sur le même ton, sa colère brusquement envolée.

- Je vois, Lizzie a envie que je me fasse pardonner » plaisanta Jack en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Elizabeth frissonna tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser la peau nue de son ventre avant de remonter sur sa poitrine.

« Peut être devrions nous…. Aller dans ta cabine » haleta Elizabeth.

La caresse du pirate se précisa et il se colla contre ses fesses.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui répondit-il d'un ton faussement innocent. Tu veux quelque chose qui se trouve dans ma cabine ? »

Cette fois, la jeune femme n'y tint plus, elle se retourna et l'embrassa avec ardeur avant de le relâcher.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, murmura t'elle

- Ca devrait pouvoir s'arranger ma princesse » répondit Jack.

Leurs mains se rejoignirent et Elizabeth le tira vers la cabine, la dispute déjà oubliée.

_**Plus tard,**_

Elizabeth posa sa tête contre le torse de Jack et sourit en entendant les battements précipités de son cœur. Le pirate glissa sa main le long de sa hanche.

« Alors dis-moi, où as-tu caché le coffre ? » lui demanda t'il d'un ton faussement négligent.

Elizabeth sursauta et se dégagea.

« Je ne le crois pas ! Tu as couché avec moi pour m'amadouer ! Explosa t'elle

- Avoue que ça a marché…enfin presque » grimaça Jack en voyant son air furieux.

Elizabeth bondit sur ses pieds et rassembla ses vêtements épars, envoyant du même coup ceux de Jack aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le pirate lui lança un regard catastrophé alors qu'elle piétinait rageusement son tricorne.

« Mais arrête ! » S'indigna t'il.

Elizabeth donna un coup de pied rageur dans le couvre-chef et le fixa.

« Lizzie, mon ange, reviens te coucher » soupira Jack.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa net alors qu'un soupçon lui venait.

« Depuis quand Jack ?

- Depuis quand quoi ? Coassa le pirate.

- Depuis quand sais-tu que les espagnols n'échangeront les calices que contre le coffre ? » lui demanda t'elle d'une voix blanche.

Jack frissonna légèrement

« Lizzie, trésor, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit…

- Répond ! » Hurla la jeune femme en s'emparant du précieux compas du pirate dans l'intention évidente de le fracasser contre le mur.

Le regard de Jack se remplit de résignation et il soupira

« Quelques mois…

- Quelques mois ? Soit plus précis Jack ! C'était avant ou après que tu m'aies retrouvée par hasard ? »

Le pirate soupira à nouveau

« Avant… mais mon ange ça n'a rien à voir avec..

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Le coupa Elizabeth. Sale menteur ! Quand je pense que je t'ai cru ! Que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi pendant que toi tu …. »

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Elizabeth s'interrompit brusquement et reposa le compas avant de se précipiter hors de la cabine.

« Elizabeth ! Tu es à moitié nue ! » S'exclama Jack en se ruant à sa suite, emportant le drap avec lui.

Le pont était désert à cette heure de la nuit et pour une fois Jack se félicita que Gibbs soit trop saoul pour monter la garde comme il devait pourtant le faire. Il se précipita sur Elizabeth et l'entoura rapidement du drap.

« Laisse moi tranquille sale menteur ! Maudit pirate ! »se débattit la jeune femme.

Jack affermit son étreinte autour d'elle et la força à rester immobile.

« Si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me serves encore tes mensonges ? hurla la jeune femme d'une voix éraillée par les sanglots.

- Bugger Lizzie, d'accord. Je t'ai menti quand je suis venu te chercher je le reconnais. Mais pas après ! Pas maintenant, pas cette nuit ni celles d'avant ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, incertaine. Elle lui en voulait… Mais elle avait désespérément envie de le croire

« Comment pourrais-je encore te faire confiance après ça » souffla t'elle.

Jack se pencha sur elle et la fixa dans les yeux

« C'est la vérité, je te le promets, murmura t'il. Et si tu ne veux pas me dire où est le coffre et bien… Tant pis, nous trouverons bien autre chose à moyenner…

- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? lui demanda Elizabeth d'un ton soupçonneux

- Oui… Maintenant reviens te coucher, il fait froid » plaisanta le pirate.

Elizabeth soupira et rendit les armes

« Tu es tout nu, observa t'elle en resserrant le drap contre elle.

- Toi aussi.

- J'ai un drap …

- Et bien mon équipage n'en mourra pas de me voir nu… Même si ça risque d'attirer des jalousies, sourit crânement Jack. Allez viens »

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire à sa vantardise et le suivit. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Jack… Sauf le coffre.

_**Le Hollandais Volant, un mois plus tard,**_

Will glissa une main nonchalante sur les touches de l'orgue de Jones avant de les retirer en grimaçant devant le son discordant produit par l'instrument. Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment on pouvait passer tellement d'heures à jouer de l'orgue…

Will soupira et ses pensées le ramenèrent vers le passé… Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Elizabeth. Deux ans et un mois pour être exact. Le jeune homme soupira à cette pensée et ouvrit machinalement la boite à musique de Jones dont la mélodie aigrelette et douloureuse s'accordait parfaitement à ses pensées.

Will laissa la musique emplir la pièce et ferma les yeux. Il imagina Elizabeth… Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Trouvait-elle le temps aussi long que-lui ? Sûrement… Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il revivait leurs adieux. Il sentit à nouveau la caresse des lèvres d'Elizabeth sur les siennes, entendit les serments qu'ils avaient échangés… se souvint de la promesse tacite qu'ils s'étaient faite. Celle de s'attendre…

L'entrée de Bill le sortit de sa nostalgie et Will nota avec surprise l'air joyeux du vieux forban

« Will , j'ai notre prochaine destination !

- Et ? Soupira le jeune homme, je ne vois pas de quoi se réjouir….

- Will ! C'est Shipwreck Cove ! L'ile des pirates!

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change … Même si Elizabeth y était, ce dont je doute, il m'est interdit de mettre pied à terre pendant dix ans et elle ne peut venir à bord » soupira Will avec amertume.

Le visage de Bill s'éclaira

« Will … qu'est ce que Shipwreck Cove ? »

Cette fois, le jeune homme comprit

« Un tas d'épaves… ce n'est donc pas…

- Ce n'est pas une terre » approuva Bill.

Revigoré par cette idée, Will lui adressa un franc sourire avant de se rembrunir

« Rien ne dit qu'elle y sera…

- Rien ne dit qu'elle n'y sera pas…. »

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard complice et Will se précipita vers la barre

« Tu as raison, tant qu'il y a un espoir, il faut y croire…S'exclama t'il avant d'ajouter plus bas. Elizabeth, si tu peux m'entendre… va à Shipwreck Cove… C'est peut être notre seule chance de se voir… »

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Elizabeth mit pied à terre, agacée

« Si tu me parles encore une fois de ce coffre je te jure que... commença t'elle

- Que quoi mon ange ? Tu m'attacheras au mat du Pearl en attendant qu'une grosse bête vienne me dévorer ? Plaisanta Jack

- Non, je trouverais quelque chose de plus définitif, pesta Elizabeth.

- La faute à qui si ça ne l'a pas été la première fois ? » Rétorqua Jack en glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

Contrariée, Elizabeth ne bougea pas et Jack l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

« A moins que ce soit moi qui trouve quelque chose pour toi.. susurra-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque. Pour me faire pardonner… »

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et ne put retenir un petit rire, sa colère envolée

« Comment fais-tu ça ? Soupira t'elle tandis que Jack la gratifiait d'un sourire satisfait.

- Voyons trésor, c'est évident… Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! »

Cette fois, Elizabeth rit franchement et laissa le pirate l'entrainer dans la salle du Conseil. Tandis que Jack parlait avec son père, elle l'observa à la dérobée. Son regard suivit amoureusement les courbes de son visage avant de se poser sur le corps nerveux qu'elle connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts. Son cœur se pinça légèrement. En dépit de toutes leurs plaisanteries, elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Jack… Seulement elle était loin d'être sûre de ce qu'il ressentait…

_**Plus tard, **_

Jack leur servit avec grandiloquence une coupe pleine de rhum et lu en tendit une, un sourire aux lèvres. Elizabeth sourit

« Que fêtons nous ?

- Notre éternité prochaine mon ange »

Elizabeth se rembrunit

« Jack si tu comptes encore… commença t'elle

- Non, non pas de coffre ! La coupa Jack avec animation. Le vieux Teague m'a donné une idée… Sur une autre chose qui pourrait intéresser les espagnols puisque tu ne veux pas lâcher ce coffre »

Elizabeth tiqua et le fixa

« Je ne peux pas l'abandonner Jack. Pas après… J'ai déjà trahi sa confiance, ne me demande pas de…

- Je sais trésor, la coupa Jack. D'où la solution de rechange. On trinque ? »

La gaieté de Jack était contagieuse et la jeune femme entrechoqua sa coupe contre la sienne

« On trinque

- Et après… je vais te… » Commença Jack en se penchant à son oreille.

**()()**

Will serra le bastingage du Hollandais Volant à le briser. Rempli d'espoir, il interpella un matelot

« Avez-vous vu Elizabeth Turner ?

- Qui ?

- Le Roi des Pirates… précisa Will, la bouche sèche.

- Ahhhh le Seigneur Swann ! Elle est là bas avec Sparrow, » répondit l'homme en désignant une carcasse.

Will serra un peu plus le bastingage, n'osant croire à sa chance.

« Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ? demanda l'homme

- Non ! S'exclama Will, fou de joie. J'y vais moi-même ! »

Sans attendre, le jeune homme se précipita sur les planches tremblantes des épaves qui formaient l'île. Enfin il allait revoir Elizabeth…

**()()**

Jack reposa la coupe vide qu'il tenait et lissa ses moustaches.

« Je crois qu'on a assez bu ….

- Tu es sûr ? sourit Elizabeth en s'approchant de lui.

- Plus que certain ma colombe… » murmura Jack en la renversant pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et un claquement résonna. Jack s'écarta et grommela

« On est occupé là…. Commença t'il avant de découvrir l'intrus. Bugger… »

Will se figea sur le seuil. S'il avait encore eu un cœur dans son torse, il se serait brisé.

Elizabeth blêmit et se releva

« Will… Mais que.. qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le jeune homme posa un regard amer sur elle

« J'espérais faire une surprise à ma femme. J'espérais voir le visage de la femme qui était censée m'attendre s'éclairer en me voyant ….

- Will , ce…. »

Le jeune homme nota le bras de Jack encore posé autour de la taille d'Elizabeth dans un geste si familier que leur intimité ne pouvait faire aucun doute. Un cri de rage et de souffrance lui échappa à cette vision et il tira son pistolet.

« Tu m'as menti ! Tu avais dit que tu avais fait ton choix ! » Hurla t'il en la mettant en joue.

Elizabeth pâlit et ouvrit la bouche pour protester

« Will, je..

- J'en ai assez de tes mensonges ! » Hurla Will en pressant la détente.

Tout alla très vite.

Elizabeth entendit la détonation puis le cri de Jack alors qu'il la poussait à terre, la protégeant de son corps. Puis, elle sentit un liquide chaud inonder son ventre. Pourtant elle n'avait pas mal. Jack, les yeux écarquillés par le choc, glissa sur le sol et la jeune femme comprit.

« Jack ! Non ! Oh non, non, non. sanglota t'elle en caressant le visage du pirate.

- Je crois que cette fois… tu m'as eu… » plaisanta le pirate sans entrain

Elizabeth gémit et caressa à nouveau son visage

« Oh non, non, Jack ça va aller, ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! » hurla t'elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles du pirate.

Sur le seuil, Will fixa le couple. Elizabeth ne le regardait plus. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle caressait le visage de son amant et frissonna en entendant son hurlement de désespoir. Les mots étaient les mêmes que lorsque Jones l'avait poignardé. Sauf que cette fois, c'était à Jack qu'elle parlait, c'était Jack qu'elle aimait. Will posa un regard égaré sur le couple tandis que des marins, attirés par le bruit de la détonation le bousculaient…

« Sauvez-le ! supplia Elizabeth d'un ton désespéré sans lâcher la main de Jack.

- Lizzie… trouve la Fontaine, pour toi mon ange.. ». Haleta Jack.

Elizabeth, des larmes roulant, sur ses joues secoua la tête

« Pas sans toi… Reste avec moi, Jack je t'en prie, je te dirais où est le coffre, je.. Ne me laisse pas, murmura t'elle d'une voix hachée par l'émotion.

- Il fallait ça alors… souffla Jack d'un ton douloureux.

- Oh… » gémit Elizabeth en caressant son visage, les yeux dans les siens.

Will la fixa encore quelques secondes puis se détourna. Elizabeth, penchée sur le corps de Jack, ne s'aperçut pas de son départ. Le jeune homme était presque revenu au Hollandais Volant lorsque le hurlement de souffrance d'Elizabeth s'éleva.

Bill fixa son fils mais Will l'écarta.

« On s'en va, donne l'ordre de lever l'ancre » ordonna le jeune homme

Bill le fixa, inquiet par sa mine

« Will, est ce que .. est ce que tu l'as vue ?

- Oui, je l'ai vue… » répondit Will avec acidité.

Sans attendre la réponse de son père, il alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Son regard rempli de souffrance se posa sur la pièce et il effleura l'orgue sans y penser. Une note douloureuse s'éleva et Will s'assit devant l'instrument et commença à jouer au hasard. Maintenant il comprenait comment Jones avait pu passer autant de temps devant cet orgue. Alors que les notes, discordantes, enflaient désespérément, Will songea qu'en plus de la musique, il comprenait désormais comment Jones était devenu ce qu'il était… Car après tout , à quoi bon endurer une telle attente, si celle qui en était l'objet en aimait un autre ….


End file.
